The present invention relates to a ball screw drive with a spindle nut arranged on a threaded spindle. Such ball screw drives convert rotational motion between the threaded spindle and the spindle nut into a relative axial displacement.
From EP1281880A2, for example, a ball screw drive has been disclosed. The spindle nut and the threaded spindle are each provided with a ball groove that is wound in a helical shape about the spindle axis and together form a load channel in which balls can roll under loading on the ball grooves.
The spindle nut has a nut part on whose outer periphery there is a deflection element whose deflection ends spaced apart from each other in the axial direction each engage a recess that passes through the wall thickness of the nut part, in order to deflect balls from the load channel into a deflection channel.